I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by dynamitewonder
Summary: Ignore the crappy title,please. Isabella Marie Shelby lives in NY with her sister, Prue, and her BFF, Cassie. Friendship,but a little romance. Sorry, there's kinda a lot OC. Enjoy  if you can .
1. Chapt 1

"Hey Cassie, how about a ride to Walmart?" I asked my BFF while watching Lift + commercial. She ignored me (in a I-am-just-joking mode) and kept reading her medical book. Duh. What a smart-ass.

"CASSANDRA WATSON! HOW ABOUT A RIDE TO WALMART!" I half-yelled and she turned at me and I grinned.

She removed her nerdy glasses and says, "OKAY! BE PATIENT , ISABELLA MARIE SHELBY! Tch." I grinned. She stopped for a moment and then continue, "..But after to Walmart, we must go to the mall!" I stopped grinning. Sheesh, she knew that I don't really like to go to the mall.

I looked at her and she got that triumphant expression in her face. "That is my deal." She said triumphantly.

I put up my hands in the air and replies, "Okay, smart-ass. Your car or mine?" She considers for a moment and answered, "Yours."

I went upstairs to my room and wears t-shirt and short jeans. She went to my room too because she got some of her clothes here (she liked to stay here.). She wears t-shirt and short jeans too. I put up my hair to a ponytail and wears a little mascara and lip smacker. I liked it. Casual. I saw Cassie on the corner of my eyes and she's wearing a lip gloss .

I take my kinda big Nike shoulder bag and put my mini laptop, purse, cell phone, and other things. I take my car key and asked Cassie,

"You're ready yet?" And she nods.

We walked to my Audi car and we sit on the front seats. She's in the passenger seat and I'm on the driver seat. She connects my iTouch with the stereo and looks at the songs, then she picked _Stop and Stare_ by One Republic. We liked this song.

Suddenly, I saw my close neighbor who's also my childhood friend reading _Macbeth _in his garden. Edward.

I open my car window and half-yells, "Hey Edward!"

He looks up and smiles. I love his smile, it burns my anger when I'm angry. He half-yells too, "Hey Bells, hey Cassandra!" He waves to Cassandra and me and Cassandra waves back too. "Bye!" He yelled again. I nods.

"Wasn't it your first crush a.k.a Edward James a.k.a Childhood friend a.k.a neighbor?" She asked after I closed the window.

"Uh-huh." I answered and then my phone rang. _JEEZ take the wheel. _I thought and answer it.

"Hi Bella!" My mom said in the phone, "FaceTime please?" She pleaded

"Can't Mum, I'm driving." I answered and then she made crying voices

"Sheesh." I said again and then turns on FaceTime. I put the phone in the dashboard, puts it in the place especially for phone. I give Cassie a facial expression to pause the music and she paused it.

"Yay Bella! Oh, Hi Cassandra!" My mom greets Cassie in FaceTime

"Hi Mrs. Shelby!" Cassie greeted back sweetly

"Oh please, call me Sarah."

"Mum, since I'm driving, I can't look at you. But, when will you and Dad got home?" I asked.

My mom is a stylist and beautician for Hollywood actresses and actors, she's very busy. And Dad is a producer of movies in Hollywood. They even got a pretty large home in L.A. Because they stayed in L.A a lot. Like, A LOT.

" Oh, Peter and Me are very busy." She stopped for a second. "You both wanna come here for spring break and winter break?"

"YES! OH MY GOD YESSSS!" Cassie squealed

Mom smiled. I nods too.

"Where's Prudence?" Mom asked me

Prudence. A.k.a. Prue. Sometimes, she's a girl from hell, but sometimes from heaven. And the thing is, she's my sister.

"She's at Cathy's house, I left some money and a note for her."

"Oh." My mom answered.

"Well, I'm very close at Walmart. Bye mum!" Me and Cassie waved at my phone

"Bye!" _Click_

I took my phone and put it in my bag.

I park my car near the lobby and goes out with Cassie.

"So. What department?" Cassie asked me.

"Foods and Electronics." I answered and she nods.

When I arrived at Foods & Drinks aisle, I took a cart and fills it with bacon, Cheerios, milks, eggs, beefs, M&Ms, Skittles, bread, and others. Cassie fills 25% of the cart, my family already regard her as a part of family.

When we arrived at Electronics aisle, we found nothing and goes straight to cashier.

"Good afternoon, Miss Shelby and Miss Watson!" Someone greeted me in cashier.

"Oh, hi Ange." It's Angela, she worked at Walmart. She's very nice.

"Buying a lot aren't you guys, eh?" She smirked while looking at our cart.

We just nods and smiled. "Hey Cassie.." I said.

"Yuhuh?" She answered.

"I'm hungry, can we postpone our shopping?" I pleaded to her while giving my credit card to Ange.

"Nuh! Gurl, you think you could postpone it?" She said in Tyra Banks mode and I laughed.

"But, seriously, I'm hungry."

"Eat in the mall. Duh!" She grinned.

Then I take my credit card back and we carry our shopping bags to my car trunk.

"Now to the Mall!" Cassie squealed happily

"What mall?" I asked

"Well, okay. Walden Galleria? Rockefeller Center? Bay Plaza? "

"Rockefeller Center would be great, I want to go ice-skating anyway."

"YAY!" She squeals again. "Can we eat Harry's Italian Pizza Parlor?"

"Yeah..sure.. Whatever."

Then I drove there..

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT. There's a friggin traffic, and Cassie kept telling me to go drifting and racing. What, this isn't Tokyo Drift. Duh. And then, when we arrived, my Mum called. AGAIN. But with my Dad too. So we have to stay in the car for FaceTime-ing with them. How annoying. I'll have to get massage for a whole week.

When we stepped out of the car..

"Hey! Bella! Cassandra!" Two guys were shouting our name. 'EW' Cassie whispered under her breath.

We decided to ignore them and goes straight to the lobby.

"Hey! It's us!" When they said that, I looked up to them. It's Jake and Edward. Best friend for their life, I guess. And when Edward smiled at me, I melt. He's so sexy.

"Hi.. Edward,Jacob." I said to them, without trying to cover the relieved tone in my voice.

Then Edward skips to us and asked, "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I think I suppose to ask you that question too."

He rolled his eyes and smirks, "We're just hanging out, and then we're gonna buy some jeans and v-necks, eat something, and goes to Chelsea Cinema. You?"

"Oh well, we're gonna go shopping, eat something too, and only-God-knows what will we do." I stopped for a moment and continues, "Mind if you join us?"

"Never." He smiled. But Jake said, "Sorry Bells, I can't. My girlfriend just texted me and told me to go to some café. Bye then!" He winked at me and Cassie and ran away

"Hey! How will I get home?" Edward asked him.

"Duh. I can get you home." I said to Edward sweetly.

"Really? Thanks" And he kissed my cheek.

WOW. I could feel my face is getting red and hot. Cassie nudges me just so I could get back to earth. Mood-ruiner.

"Hey, I wanna go to Banana Republic. C'mon!" Cassie pointed at that store and skipped there whilst me and Edward follows her.

"..Edward, sorry." I whispered to him

"For what?"

"For making you come with us."

"Nah, it's okay Bells." He smiled

"You can go!"

He had that hurt expression and I gasped, "NO! It's not like that, I mean, you want to buy jeans and v-necks right? Then go! We'll meet you at Harry's Italian Pizza Parlor."

"Oh." He thought something and stands up. "Okay, meet you at Harry's. Bye!" and he walked away.

DAMNN. WHY DID I DO THAT? I slapped my cheek. _Ouch_.


	2. Oh Please

"Hey girl! You've done yet?" I asked Cassie when she's trying a new stiletto shoes. Nice one, I might add.

"Not yet, why don't you try some?" She replied without looking at me

Try some? Nice idea. I walked up to Birkenstock and Hush Puppies space and try some. Really, Birkenstock is part of my life. Mmm, it's love at first wear.

I tried some sandals and buy 2 of it. Then my phone rang, I got a text. I saw it and it said,

'_Done yet? How many minutes again?' _

It's from Edward. BOOM. I ran to Cassie.

"CASSIE CASSIE HEY CASSIE HOW MANY MINUTES AGAIN?" I asked her, my words were trailing.

"Hmm, 15 minutes again! Mark my words." She said, trying a crocs shoes.

'_15 min again! Srry!'_ I sent to Edward, then he replied again. Fast.

'_Tell Cassie to stop shopping, she still can shop after eating.'_

"Cassie!" I showed his text at Cassie's face. She walked off and said,

"Tell Edward to stop being a pain in the ass." She chuckled at her own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Just Kidding! Let's go!" She cling her arm to mine and skips. What a girl. But I love her. AS A BEST FRIEND.

"Where's your shopping bags?" I asked

"They will send it to my apartment!" She sung

We arrived at Harry's Italian Pizza Parlor and found Edward in a corner, lit by a dim light. He's so cool. He waves his hand and made hand gesture to us to sit there.

"Hey. So how's shopping?" He asked us once we've seated.

"Just bought two sandals. You?" I answered.

"Just bought a gift for my Dad's birthday present."

"Ohmigod. I LOST COUNT ALREADY!" I looked at the calendar on my phone. Shoot. Carlisle's birthday is one week away.

He laughed. "Just like my old Bella I knew."

Suddenly, a waitress came to our table and gives us menu. "What would you like to order?" She asked whilst eyeing Edward. Sonofabitch  
>"Uhh.." I searched the menu. "What's for lunch?"<p>

"There's pizza, salad, sandwiches and many more."

"Well, I would like a Caesar salad with a shaved parm for add ons. And a old fashioned square pizza. With roasted peppers and olive."

"Sure miss. Drink?"

"Orange."

"Okay, how about you, miss?" She asked Cassie

"A Anti Pasto salad, added with chicken. And a Lasagna. And a diet soda."

"Okay, you, sir?" She asked hopefully to Edward like she will be asked for a prom by Edward.

"Harry's Italian Hero sandwich, and a ginger ale."

"Desserts, everyone?"

"Cannoli." Me and Cassie replied at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Lemon Marino's" Edward replied.

"Okay then." Then the waitress left.

"Hey, macho man. Since when did you drink ginger ale… BRO?" I giggled at Edward.

He laughed that heavenly laughs, "Since it tastes.. fine." We laughed

"So, mm, what college will you choose?" Edward asked me and Cassie

"Well, I sent my essay to Harvard's Med two days ago. Sent Yale three days ago and Berkeley yesterday. Just in case I didn't get accepted at Yale or Harvard. And Cassie sent her amazing essay to Harvard and Stanford."

"Please, Bella, it's not that amazing." Cassie rolled her eyes

"Stanford? You want to be a lawyer?" Edward asked Cassie suddenly

"..Err, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

"That's cool. I want to be a lawyer or engineer. Alice and Jasper wanted to be a doctor like you, Bella. And Rose wanna be a vet."

"Really? How about Emmett?" I asked him

"Businessman, for sure." He winked at me "How about Prudence?"

I rolled my eyes "Please don't bring that half troll's name here. She wanted to be a beautician or fashion stylist or model or actress."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"I know. She changed her mind every 0,01 second."

2 waitress arrived at the table and gives my salad and pizza, Cassie's salad and lasagna, and Edward's sandwich.

The other waitress gives us our drink. We muttered "Thanks" under our breath

I eat my salad and snatches a little of Cassie's lasagna. Then we sliced the pizza. Yum.

The waitress gives us the bill and me and Edward debated

"I should the one who pay, Edward"

"NO. I am Bells"

"Hell to the no. I will"

"Noopeee, I will"

"Me."

"Me."

"ME!"

"ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MOI!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Thank you, come back soon!" The waitress voice stopped our debate.

"W.. What happened?" I asked Cassie

"Well, when you're busy debating, I paid for it."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT"

"Yuhuh girl. Now let's go shopping again."

I drove Cassie to her luxurious apartment. She lived alone. Her parents lived in Canada and very rich.

"Bye Cassie!"

"Bye Bells! Mwah!" And she waved

"Sooo, should I drive you home?" I asked Edward

"No sorry, can you drive me to Burgundy Café? There's someone I've got to meet there." His voice were strange.

"Yeah, sure, all right." And I drive to Burgundy Café

When we arrived there Edward kissed my cheek, thanked me, and went out. I see him sits with a girl. A girl who might be a model. She's a little tan, blonde, and wears a Versace boots. SH?IT.

WHAT IS HE DOING WITH A GIRL LIKE THAT?

I prepared to call Scarlet, a girl who's very brainy yet cool. She can hack computers and access someone's else life. Not type a girl you want to mess with. I zoom my phone's camera until it captured the girl's face and text it to Scarlet with:

"WHO THE EFF IS THAT GIRL?"

I waited for a not-so-nice 10 minutes. I know Scarlet is doing her.."thing". Then my phone rang, announcing it got a text and I quickly opened it. It's from Scarlet.

"It's Tanya. Tanya Denali. A model. Her age is 19. She went to Harvard Medical University. That's only the general info. If you want more, text me."

Harvard Med University? SHIT!

So, that means. If I got accepted by Harvard, that sonofabitch who bitch will be my senior. I can rot there.

I saw Edward and that bitch were talking a little intimately. I can't take this. I drove home, fast.


End file.
